


Breathe

by Navaros



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Wings, oooh poor wings, why did I do this I love his wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/pseuds/Navaros
Summary: He stared at the silver ring with the big, black stone on his right hand focussing again for what was going to come. His demon was rising her daggers once gain. Just one wing to go. Then he would be free. Free from his Dad and his family, free from hell, free from everything, his own man with his own life and his own decissions. Finally.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A short oneshot that emerged from an RP with my best friend and little brother. 
> 
> My thoughts on how Lucifer and Maze arrived on earth.
> 
> Also bear with me I'm from Germany and don't have a beta reader so I hope I didn't have to many mistakes (grammar my arch enemy urgh)
> 
> Thanks to:
> 
> My sweet Little brother (well not real one but we all have a given family and the one we choose) for RPing with me while I go crazy on this stupid hiatus. Thank you for beeing with me while I'm the biggest fanboy in the world talking about the TV show and the comics non stop :D
> 
> Also thanks to Akina my little owl who read the german version of this first. She loked it and so I choose to turned it into an english oneshot.
> 
> Antarctic_Echoes: Thanks for your amazing stories. I love them. I can't get enough of them and even if I'm not nearly good as you when it comes to writing I'm still thankful for you to bring back my interest in it.
> 
> Moarningstar: Thanks for your amazing little oneshots as well. I enjoy them every time and get really exited when I got a mail you upload again or see them on tumblr. And thank you for letting me help a little with beta reading your stories. You made me do to write some one shots because before I knew your stories I always thought oneshots are boring.

Breathe, he needed to breath. He needed to fucking breath and to focus his thoughts, before the pain would drive him insane.  
Okay, okay how the fuck did he get here? Focus and breathing were the magical words to clear his mind.  
He sorted his thoughts, at least he tried. The portal from hell, ah yes, it was difficult to open but he made it. He escaped with Mazikeen. His loyal Maze...a new wave of pain ripped him out of his thoughts. He tried to concentrate again. Where was he? Aaah yes, Maze..., they fell. In the middle of the night they fell into the deep black ocean beneath them. The sky was cloudy and the only light they had emerged from his big, white, beautiful wings that glowed from within. He pulled her close and with a few flaps of his wings they were out of the water back into the air and heading to the beach, shivering. Even the devil and his demon could be cold, who knows. But well in comparison with hell earth was really chill.

And now? The first Wing layed behind him in the sand, still twitching like a chicken without his head. Spilled with blood and the glowing slowly fading.  
And there it was, a new wave of pain. He took a deep breath once again, trying not to get insane. Also trying not to rip Maze appart this instant. She only did what he told her to anyway.  
He stared at the silver ring with the big, black stone on his right hand focussing again for what was going to come. His demon was rising her daggers once gain. Just one wing to go. Then he would be free. Free from his Dad and his family, free from hell, free from everything, his own man with his own life and his own decissions. Finally.  
Her dagger cut through the skin like butter. But muscles, bones and tendons were difficult. She had to go full force on them. He didn't even wince. The pain was horrible, maybe even worse than the pain he felt during his fall. But his pride forbid him to show only one single emotion or weakness. He was used to constant pain and that helped a lot to stay still. Well at least his body stayed still while his wing was the only thing he couldn't controll very well after the bone was cut through. It flapped, it twitched uncontrollable it hit maze who pressed it down to be able to finish her work. The sound of the dagger cutting through the remaining muscles and tendons was nothing from this world. It sounded horrible and gave even him a chill.  
It seemed like an eternity but the second wing finally was cut loose and fell to the ground, twitching like his now dead brother.

And now he sat there, former lord of hell and beside the big, bleeding wounds on his back he appeard almost human.  
Mazikeen snarled at his human face. His true face was beautiful but this? This was ridiculous and now she should hide too? Lucifer was insane and she hoped that he would get tired of earth pretty soon. He should rule this world not live with this puny humans.  
Now it was his turn to snarl at her. "Go and hide them." His voice not more than a whisper, mostly because of the pain, but nevertheless it was an order. And she obeyed because even a whisper from him was powerful enough to scare her if she denied his will. After all he was an Angel, no an Archangel. That hadn't change since his fall and she was only a Demon, his favorite one but no match for him if he wanted to harm her. Not even this injured.  
And he couldn't let his wings here. Humans and Divinity never got well together. So she had to hide them. And he didn't care where.

After she left he needed a few more moments to catch his breath. To push the pain aside to his constant pain he felt all the time. He needed to catch his strenght again before he could get up.  
He gazed over his new home. The distant lights, the sounds and smells that wafted to him. The life that oozed out of every pore in this world. Even at this lone beach he could feel it and he loved it immediately.  
He wanted to live among the humans, get to know them, their desires,their carvings, what they love and hate in their short lives. He wanted to get to know the humans before they arrived as broken souls in hell.

Maze was back and he stood up, a weird feeling without the weight of his back. He almost missed them, they were a part of him since his creation. But it had to be done. First thing to do would be to get some adequate clothing not the torn, wet and bloody fabric he wore right now. But well a trip through the hellmouth wasn't a walk through the park after all. 

He smiled, it was time to find out was this world had to offer for him.


End file.
